Infinite Stratos: heureux à jamais
by Fu-reiji22
Summary: This is a Charlotte ending if Ichika chooses her. have a look at what could be Charlotte's happy ending. PS the french title translates Happily Ever After.


Infinite Stratos: heureux à jamais

In the outskirts of France where the trees were green and a beautiful garden bloomed with life as the sun is just rising we see a white two story white house. We looked inside the master bedroom and we see a beautiful woman with blonde hair sleeping in the arms of her husband. These familiar faces are none other than Charlotte Dunois and Ichika Orimura. Well to be more exact Charlotte Dunois is now Charlotte Orimura as she has been married to Ichika for over eleven years now. A lot has happened after their graduation from the IS academy. This house is the very same one Charlotte grew up in with her mother and luckily after moving in they were able to patch it up nicely along with helping the plant life glow with life once more. It made Charlotte so happy to see it like she remembered, no perhaps better than before since they now have three children. Charlotte heard crying from the baby monitor over her and Ichika's head. Their third and newest addition to their family was awake. Ichika was sound asleep which is understandable since Ichika took over the Dunois Corporation as the new head of the Corporation. Ichika had a long night of meetings and paper work for a new IS that has become a collaboration project between France and Japan. She got up as we see her in a pure white night gown. Her hair had grow to match how her mother had it. Ichika was a lot more tone these days with all the training he put into handling his IS and his hair was a bit more wild and looked a bit like Chifuyu's and he had a small Goatee on his chin.

She entered the baby's room and Charlotte walked to the crib of her and Ichika's five month old daughter Camille Orimura. They gave her this name due to how Charlotte suddenly went into labor in her garden by some camellia blossoms Ichika had grown there. Since it was too late to move her Ichika had to improvise while the doctor got just in the nick of time and had the nurse quickly bring hot water. Luckily she was born healthy. Camille had Charlotte's purple eyes and blonde hair. Their other two kids were boys. The oldest was eight and the second son was six. The oldest was name Charles since he did look like Charlotte when she posed as a boy at the academy. The length of the hair was right only he had Ichika's eye and hair color. Charles was quite mannered and intelligent and had more of his mother's appearance. Their second son had chifuyu's hair style and Charlotte's eye color. His name was Daisuke. Daisuke looked more japanese than Charles did and was quite an energetic boy. Whether this was ironic or not Charles was more fluent in Japanese where as Daisuke is having an easier time speaking French. This left Ichika and Charlotte a long road of teaching the boys to be bilingual. They intend to make sure they teach Camille enough of the two languages this time.

"There there now. You are hungry are you not Camille?" Charlotte said to her little baby girl as she sat in her rocking chair and began to breast feed Camille. While she does this we look back as Charlotte thinks back on the events that brought us here. This goes back to when she was eighteen and about to graduate from the IS academy. Ichika and Charlotte had been dating for a year at that point. Before a final battle with Phantom Task the girls had all made it clear as to how they feel for Ichika and wanted a decision. They were willing to give him time to think. The girls valued their friendship with each other which is why they had finally decided to support Ichika's decision no matter who he chose. When he chose Charlotte after the battle was over, there were some tears from the ones who weren't chosen but they all knew they each loved Ichika hence why they could support him and Charlotte with no issues. Charlotte did feel worried and concerned at first but things eventually went to normal with the girls being friends. Aside from Ichika and Charlotte dating the other things that changed were Ichika and Chifuyu making visits to Madoka who serving time in prison. Ironically enough Chifuyu and Ichika almost died trying to get through to her. Chifuyu is strict but her love for her siblings was very strong. Talks with the Japanese government on getting her a release was long and tedious but a compromise was agreed upon. Madoka was to serve at least three years in prison and upon her release Chifuyu was claim responsibility for anything she did for five years. After that Madoka would be free from her sentence. Charlotte had a hard enough time getting to know Chifuyu and Madoka was another thing since they started as enemies and she did stab Ichika before which is hard to let go but for Ichika she was willing to try.

The final week in their senior year at IS Academy, Charlotte was counting down the days. She kept this a secret from Ichika but Chifuyu has noticed her worried behavior. Charlotte received a call from her father. In the three years she has been here she has not heard anything from him. It was no surprise he was disappointed in this outcome. Disappointed that she abandoned the mission she was assigned and has not given any details as to the other IS units she had seen. The Dunois corporation had barely bounced back with their own third generation models and are now working on fourth generation models since Houki's was no longer much of a secret. Charlotte wasn't sure what to do. IF she tells Ichika he'll obviously fight back but it could lead to an international incident between France and Japan. Even now the fact she is his daughter is kept a secret for the sake of his reputation. Charlotte saw the time and realized she was gona be late for her date with Ichika. This date was a special one for Ichika and Charlotte. Went out in town and had a nice dinner at restaurant. Charlotte was enjoying this date treating it as if it would be her last one with him which was making telling him all the more difficult. It started to rain pretty hard outside and Ichika's house happened to be close by so they ran inside. Their clothes were soaked and Ichika blushed at how he could see through his girlfriends clothes.

"Ahh!" She covered up still feeling self concious. "Ichika you pervert." She told him while blushing.

"S-Sorry. Why don't you use the shower. Can't have you getting a cold." He said nervously. Before he could go Charlotte took hold of his hand. She was squeezing pretty hard.

"D-D-Do you...want to...go with...me?" she asked while blushing. Ichika was surprised. He had thoughts about this before but wasn't sure what to say or do now. "This...is...our anniversary day and we are gradutating in a few days...and.." she was trying to justify it but she was feeling like an idiot right now.

"I-If your sure then okay." He told her. They were both nervous as they were naked in the bath tub. Charlotte sat between his legs. This was a new experience for them. They've seen each other naked before and have bathed before but never in a regular size bath. "Umm, you okay?" He asked her not sure how to make a conversation like this.

"Y-Yeah. Kinda reminds you of the time we were in the mens bath at the academy." She replied in a nervous chuckle. This seemed to help break the ice as Ichika started laughing in embarrassment.

"I still can't believe you did that though. I was in a complete panic." He replied. They talked more on the three years of their time at IS now that they are graduating. Time just seemed to fly by without them realizing it. The rain wasn't letting up any time soon. After the bath they dressed up in some sleeping clothes. For Ichika he still had some extra clothes and he gave Charlotte some of Chifuyu's clothes to Charlotte. The best he could find was just a button shirt since he forgot Chifuyu mostly sleeps in either button shirts or bath robes and on drunk days she often falls asleep nude. They entered his room. "You can use my bed and I'll sleep in the futon tonight."

"No." She replied while looking nervous as she blushed but confident in what she has decided. "I...I would like it if you...slept with me tonight." She told him sounding nervous.

"Huh!? W-Wait are you serious!?" Ichika was having a panic moment. "Are you sure?"

"Ichika, I love you. I love you so much that it feels like my heart could burst." She told him as she put his hand on her chest. "Can you feel my heart beating quickly?" She asked.

"That's not the only thing I'm feeling but I mean it's a big step...and..."

"Do you not feel the same about me?" She asked now worried she was pushing it.

"Of course I do! I love you too! I want to spend everyday with you getting to know more about you and do the things I can only dream about." Ichika blushed since that last statement may have been a little perverse sounding to her. Charlotte did blush but was happy regardless.

"Then let us make that dream come true tonight." She told him as she pulled him into a loving kiss. Ichika could no longer hold back. They fell into his bed about to have their first time there. Once their clothes were removed Charlotte was blushing nervous that there was nothing to hold them back from going through with this and everything was revealed to Ichika. Ichika held her hand to calm her down.

"I'm gonna put it in." He said feeling nervous himself.

"Be gentle." She told him. She felt him enter as he was breaking through her hymen. She winced in pain as it hurt a lot more than she thought it would. "AHH!"

"Sorry." He told her.

"It's okay. Just go slowly." She replied. They kissed and felt a special moment that night. They woke up in the morning where after eating and getting changed nad making the necessary clean up they headed out to the Academy. The seniors didn't have much to worry about except for afternoon classes which are mostly rehearsals for the graduation ceremony. Chifuyu really knew how to treat it like a military training. This was a happy time for Laura. After going their separate ways Ichika was called out by Chifuyu to talk for a bit. They were in her office.

"So, how was your special night?" She asked in a teasing tone. She's only twenty-six years old and she can spot the obvious from a mile away.

"W-W-What are you talking about?" Ichika replied nervously in which talking to someone like Chifuyu gave himself away.

"I wasn't born yesterday you know. I know how these things work. Not to mention you overlooked the this." She said as she pointed to his neck and we see a hickey made by Charlotte.

"I...can...explain this." He replied.

"Forget it. You're a grown man now. Not like I can stop you from growing up anyway. Putting that aside I wanted to talk to you about something concerning Charlotte." She said. A few days later the Graduation came and happened. After everyone was saying their goodbyes though Ichika found it difficult getting to Charlotte as the girls in his class were all sad to say farewell to the only guy in their whole school. Charlotte snuck off to meet with her father. She would rather not leave like this but she had to face him at some point. Her father's servants waited for Charlotte by a limo. She went inside and sat. Her father most likely was waiting in his hotel room. Most likely wanting to avoid any public contact with Charlotte. By the time Ichika got to the main gate Charlotte was gone.

"Charlotte." He mumbled as he thought about his discussion with Chifuyu.

"Listen Ichika. There's no easy way to say this but Charlotte will most likely be sent back to France after Graduation. If you recall she was sent to keep tabs on you originally along with anyone else who possessed a third generation model. Tabane made it that much more difficult when she gave Houki Aka Tsubaki which was the first fourth generation model. Other countries are beginning to develop fourth gens as well but this made Mr. Dunois that much more persistent. He's a business man first as well as a respected public figure. He has powerful connections which will things difficult after graduation." Ichika didn't say a word he just listened to his sister. He knew this would happen eventually. After she graduates there's practically nothing to prevent the Dunois from calling Charlotte back to France where she would no doubt be branded a traitor and sent to a prison and her existence as the illegitimate daughter of head of the Dunois will remain hidden from the world. "Ichika you chose Charlotte but what will you do now. If you try to keep Charlotte here it'll no doubt cause an international incident."

"It doesn't matter. I will protect Charlotte from anyone that would hurt her. If I have to fight all of the Dunois' for her then I'll do it. I'm not gonna let her get sent to jail just because her dad sees her as a loose end." Ichika was determined which was all Chifuyu needed to see. She smiled.

"He's definitely not a kid anymore. He's all grown up now." She said in her thoughts. "Then listen up. The fact they're keeping her connection to the Dunois a secret is one thing but it's also weak point." She told him. Ichika looked a little confused on that. "To put it simply since the Dunois' would rather die than reveal an illegitimate child from the head of the family she was still selected to be the representative of France." She then whispered her plan to Ichika. This would be her last time helping her brother in a jam as his big sister. Laura, Houki, Cecilia, and Rin were filled in on what to do as Ichika called on Byakushki and flew off after Charlotte. During her IS maintenance Chifuyu installed a tracking program for Ichika to use. And he was following it. In the mean time Charlotte entered her Father's hotel room. It was quite a view. Very VIP looking.

"You may leave us." He told his guards as they left the room. Leaving Charlotte with her father who she has not seen in the last three years and to be honest almost forgot about with all her happy and fun times at the IS academy. Charlotte walked to the main room where her Father watched the city from his window standing. He then turned around.

"It's been awhile, Father." Charlotte said with a hint of disgust wondering why she such a man would even have anything to do with her mother. He quickly stepped forward and slapped her left cheek. She didn't fall but the pain caused her to wince.

"Do you have any idea how trouble you have caused me?" He asked in a stern yet angry voice. Charlotte didn't reply she stood there and remained silent. "My whole Corporation, My life's work was almost sent to the ground because of your selfishness. I gave you an opportunity to prove your worth to me and this is what I get as thanks. How much more do you plan to bring me shame? Oh wait you already did. I heard you and that boy have become rather close."

"Last time I checked I don't even exist as far as the Dunois' are concerned. All I am is just France's representative IS pilot." She replied.

"Don't get smart with me. The shame I have to live with in giving in to your mother's temptations is a scar on my reputation. A low class woman with no future. Nothing but lowly whore who got a lucky break in giving birth to you to where I had to provide what she wanted from me." Charlotte lost as she activated her IS and point the rifle at her father.

"Don't you dare talk about her that way!"

"Pointing your gun at your own father. You really are a disgraceful child."

"She never talked about you nor did she ever bad mouth you. Even though you deserved it." She replied having the urge to pull the trigger but then thought about her mother and Ichika. Thinking of them and her friends got her to calm down enough to not do something she would regret for the rest of her life.

"Can't even carry out your threat. No matter." He said as he pressed a switch in his pocket which deactivated her IS. "I always come prepared." He told her as he slapped her again this time she was knocked down to the ground. "Who do you think you are pointing your gun at me!" He yelled at her. "We will return to France and I intend to make sure you are forever removed from my sight."

"No!" Charlotte yelled as she got up and headed for the balcony.

"It's no use. This switch is the only thing that can reactivate your IS. Unless you plan to commit suicide it would work out for me just as well. I am a business man Charlotte. I am willing to overlook all of this if you just give me the date on Ichika Orimura as well as all the IS units you have seen these past three years." He told her.

"I refuse." She replied.

"Then I have no choice. Guards!" He called. "Arrest her." He told his guards as they ran in to arrest Charlotte.

"Ichika." She mentally called out having a silly hope Ichika would come to her rescue but she left without saying a word so it's not likely she thought. As she waited to be arrested she felt herself being carried but the wind was blow hard. "What in the?" She looked up and saw Ichika carrying her like a princess. "Ichika!? What are you doing here!?"

"What's it look like I've come to bring you home." He replied as he ignored Mr. Dunois yelling at Ichika to turn around and bring back Charlotte. Charlotte was so happy she was crying but that didn't stop her from hitting his shoulders and saying.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Do you have any idea what will happen now!?"

"Somewhat but that doesn't matter. I don't care if it's your father, the Dunois' family or France itself. I'll fight to protect you. You are the most important person in my life Charlotte. I love you." He said as he was above the clouds. Charlotte was crying as she couldn't stop her tears.

"Idiot." She mumbled. "I love you too." They shared a kiss in the sky. "What now though?"

"You'll see." He replied as he saw the entire IS academy students standing at the front gate and there were news crews parked there. Ichika landed on the stage and deactivated his IS.

"Ichika?" Charlotte was very confused. Reporters asked as to what Ichika was going to say since even now he still remains the talk of the world as the only male pilot of an IS.

"I call everyone here cause I want everyone here in Japan and France to know that Ichika Orimura have fallen for a beautiful young woman. She is none other than France's representative IS pilot Charlotte Dunois." Charlotte was blushing badly. "My big announcement is that Ms. Dunois and I have decided to marry and are engaged as of today." He said as he pulled Charlotte in. The media was eating this up. "We hope our engagements promotes good relations between our two nations as well." Ichika said as Charlotte was too shocked to speak. Her only thoughts were about marrying Ichika as she mumbled about it for awhile. By the time Mr. Dunois arrived he had already heard the news but did nothing. On a legal basis he can't really interfere with a public event like this. He waited till everything settled and met with Chifuyu in her office. Once Charlotte snapped back to reality.

"Ichika! What were you thinking!? There's no way this will work!" She yelled at him. Mostly cause she would've preferred a more a romantic setting.

"You don't want to marry me?" Ichika asked looking like a sad puppy.

"I-It's not that I don't...it's just I hoped for a more...romantic...setting." She mumbled as she pressed her index fingers together.

"Is that a yes?" He asked she then kissed him.

"What do you think?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"Felt like a yes but maybe one more will convince me." He replied as she kissed him again. They went to Chifuyu's office and saw Mr. Dunois waiting with her not looking happy. Ichika was giving him death glares for treating Charlotte the way he does. This talk mostly covered on happens now. Mr. Dunois intended to remove Charlotte as France's representative but that would only be after he found an IS pilot that can give better results than Charlotte. As a compromise he gave Charlotte full custody to her house back in France. Long as he no longer contacts her then there would be no need to suspect the connection between the father and daughter. How that compromise happened was pretty much done by Chifuyu since she has ways to make things work out. Charlotte was grateful to her for the help.

"No need to be so thankful. After all we're gonna be family pretty soon." She told her.

"O-Oh that's right. I should be calling you Sister, correct?" She asked since there are still some customs and courtesies she doesn't know enough about in japan. Chifuyu was going to have fun teasing Charlotte on this.

"Chifuyu please don't tease her too much." This was one event that started it. A year later The wedding came. Madoka was out of jail but had to live with Chifuyu for the next five years. She didn't mind it but this was a good chance to get to know her better. Madoka was happy her brother waited till she was out of jail to have the wedding. Ichika was nervous as he stood at the altar. Charlotte was riding in a white limosine wearing a white wedding dress designed with white roses at the bottom the veil covered her face. She was nervous to step out of the limo. Since her father has disowned her completely he wasn't gonna give her away at the wedding. Chifuyu volunteered to do it. She opened the Limo and helped her out.

"Nervous?" Chifuyu asked.

"A little. Okay a lot." She replied.

"Listen. You're here and are about to take the next big step in your life. My brother is a lucky to have you and I couldn't ask for a better woman to look after him." She told her to make her feel better.

"Chifuyu." She said as she smile her sister in law is so supporting of her. They hugged as Chifuyu just let it play out.

"Okay let's not get too attached here. You're gonna make Ichika worry about you." Chifuyu walked Charlotte down the aisle and passed her off to Ichika.

"You look beautiful." He whispered to her.

"And you look very handsome." She replied. The wedding was very beautiful and it was one of the happiest days of Charlotte's life. During the honeymoon they went to france and saw how her house looked. It was pretty run down and the garden and trees looked pretty dead. Ichika looked at it and felt like they could fix it enough to make it a good home for them one day. Charlotte liked the idea and she did miss being in France. She then led him to her mother's grave. Her mother was buried not too far from the house. "Hello, Mama." She said to the tombstone. "It's been awhile since I last came here. I'm sorry for not keeping in touch." She said as Ichika watched. "Ichika can you wait here. While I get some cleaning supplies. I would like to clean off some the dirt and weeds off."

"Sure." Ichike replied. Ichika was now alone with the grave of his mother in law. "I guess this is our first meeting. Your daughter is a very special woman. From the way she talks about you I can tell you very important and have had a big impact on her life. I'm not that great a guy to deserve her but I can promise that I will love and cherish everyday. I am thankful to you for bringing Charlotte into the world, Mother." Ichika said to his mother in law. As he offered his prayers in japanese customs since he's not really sure how western customs handle this. This honeymoon was quite special and it gave Ichika a chance to see where Charlotte grew up as he listened to the stories of his mother in law from Charlotte and she wished be a good mother one day as well. Two years later after while they were twenty-one years old Charlotte gave birth to Charles and two years later at age twenty-three Daisuke was born. By this point they were living in France. It was during this time Mr. Dunois summoned them. They could've ignored him but this sounded important. Charlotte decided to go and Ichika went with her. Luckily Chifuyu and Madoka were visiting France to see their nephews and babysitted for them. The visit to Mr. Dunois was not a good one. He diagnosed with a terminal illness. He had some medication to slow the progress of his illness but it eventually stopped helping. It was in the recent months he began to have some life reflections and regretted everything. He lost his only daughter and it wasn't as if his wife and him were on a talking basis when it came to their marriage. Maybe that's why he slept with Charlotte's mother cause she talked to him like a person and not as the head of the Dunois. He knew if anyone else succeeded him then all his work could be abused in the wrongway. His work strived in making France the best but at a price. Which is why he would like to make amends. After hearing it Charlotte wasn't sure. He insulted her mother, treated her like she didn't matter, and disowned her.

"I can never forgive you for what you did and I don't know if I ever will but you are still my father and mother would no doubt want you to rest in peace." She replied as she walked up to him and held his hand.

"You have your mother's smile." This surprised Charlotte. "I don't deserve forgivenes." He said. "I am asking for a lot but I am unable to trust the other members of the Dunois family to run this corporation properly. Charlotte you are my only child and since Ichika is your husband he can take over the company since I intended for a son to continue my work." He told her. Ichika has been working and studying IS's to figure out why he was the only male pilot and if it was possible for other male pilots to appear in the future. After a long discussion Ichika decided to accept it but only if Charlotte can reveal herself as Mr. Dunois' daughter. He agreed to it. And the deal was set. Ichika would take over as Charlotte will be revealed as the illegitimate child of Mr. Dunois. Charlotte passed the time with her father as she showed him pictures of her two boys. Mr. Dunois seemed happy for once. He smiled as he looked at his grandsons. He wondered if he had married Charlotte's Mother would things have been different. He eventually blacked out as he fell into the eternal sleep. As dreams of what could've been flashed through his mind. Playing with Charlotte as a little girl, being there for her first steps and first word, and actually feeling loved in his life. Charlotte looked at her father's lifeless body. As much as she wanted to keep hating him she couldn't do it. She just cried and hugged her father's body. Ichika had no words for it. In this sense Charlotte was stronger than he is since neither him or his sister could forgive their parents but at least with Mr. Dunois he attempted to make amends. After the funeral Charlotte was revealed to be Mr. Dunois' daughter and passed on ownership to Ichika. For the board members having the Ichika Orimura as part of their staff would help greatly with their funds so business wise it wasn't a bad deal but for the other family members they weren't happy about it. They lost a shot at being at the top.

Five years and a few months later we are back at the present. Charlotte had just finished feeding Camille. After burping her she held her and looked down at her as she then felt a pair of strong arms around her waist and a kiss on her neck.

"Good morning." Ichika said.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" She asked her husband.

"I did. I'm taking today off. Wanna take the kids and go for a day in the city?" He asked Charlotte.

"Monsieur Orimura are you asking me out on a date?" She asked teasingly.

"Maybe I am." He replied.

"Hehehe, I'd love to." She her husband as their two sons walked in to see their parents holding their baby sister. This is Ichika's life with Charlotte and this is Charlotte's happily ever after.

End.

Notes:

this was my first Infinite Stratos fanfic so i don't know if this was great all and all but Charlotte is my favorite girl in the series followed by cecilia then laura, and rin. i am really not a houki fan. let's just leave it at that. i will however try to see if i can do endings of each of the favorite girls i have mentioned. the two sons was based on some IS PSP game my buddy has and shows in Charlotte's ending she looked more like her mother and had two sons with Ichika as he somehow took over the Dunois corporation. so i used that with some random tweeks to make that fact in this story. hopefully any mess ups ya'll find i can fix later. one thing i know is a definite. the series will have to have charlotte face her father at some point since she did abandon the mission she was given and is only safe in the IS academy for another i guess 2 years is where the light novel is at now. that fact is unavoidable. any who hoped you liked it and will leave your thoughts in the reviews. thank you.


End file.
